Unfallen Tears
by Aquaheart
Summary: Sakura willed herself not to cry. And she succeeds, until a certain Uchiha makes her.


A/N: Sorry, this just had to come out sometime. Doesn't anyone ever feel angry at Sakura for being such an annoying character? Don't get me wrong, I love her and Sasuke, but this is what I wish would happen sometimes! Reader beware, this is not a romance nor is it very pleasant. If you love SasukexSakura, don't' read. You've been warned!

Setting: After the chunin exam preliminaries. Sasuke was there for Sakura's match and watched as she embarrassingly tied with Ino.

Sakura sat on the ledge of the hill, her gaze cast longingly in the direction of her home. How she wished she were there now, instead of here. She and Ino had just tied in their preliminary match and she felt so ashamed because of it.

"I always was the weakest link." She said, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

"I was never of use to anyone. They always had to protect me. I was never good enough." She brushed her pink hair out of her eyes and looked solemnly at the ground.

"Even when they needed me the most, I couldn't help them. Just once, I want to be able to do something right." She remembered fighting the three Sound nin and how Sasuke and Naruto had been incapacitated. She was the only one to fend for them and yet Lee had to come to her rescue. Even though the pain of the memories bore a hole into her heart, Sakura refused to cry. It wasn't worth it. Instead, she embraced the pain and recounted more memories. Sasuke and Naruto fighting Haku on the bridge, Kakashi fighting Zabuza, Naruto and Sasuke fighting Zabuza, throughout all of it she wasn't useful for anything.

_Crunch _

The sudden noise made Sakura look behind her. She was met with a pair of blue sandals. Looking up, she saw the black attire and the obsidian eyes of another shinobi. A mass of ebony hair completed the picture and Sakura felt her breath catch.

"Sasuke." She mumbled.

Sasuke sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the still silent Uchiha.

"I could ask you the same thing." He answered.

"I'm just upset about my match is all." Her eyes cast downwards as she recalled Sasuke's emotionless expression after her match.

"You could have done better. I thought my teammate was better than that." He replied flatly.

At that moment, Sakura's will power left her and she felt the tears begin their journey down her ashen cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She didn't know why she felt the need to apologize, but she just did.

Sasuke remained silent, his chin rested in his hands.

"How do you think I did?" she asked, almost afraid of his answer.

It was a moment before he replied.

"I thought you were at least stronger than Ino. If she could master that mind control jutsu of hers, she'd be a threat. But seeing as she can't do that, she's pretty useless. As for you, well, I haven't seen anything worth mentioning. Being on my team, that's what you wanted right? I thought that maybe some how you would gain the incentive to start training, but ever since us and Naruto were placed on the same team you haven't improved at all. I told you to start training and to stop spending so much time doing trivial things like flirting." He glared at her now.

Sakura buried her head into her knees, well aware of the moisture cascading down her cheeks. She felt her chest heave as she was racked with sobs.

"In case you're wondering what I'm doing out here I wanted time to think. So would you mind?" he asked cruelly.

Sakura looked up helplessly at him, enraged at his unreasonable request.

"You think that you can just come up here, tear me apart and then ask me to shut up when _you're _the one who made me cry in the first place? You've got a lot of nerve Sasuke." She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. "You don't understand anything. You don't know what it's like to be hurt by the one you love so much! You've never felt powerless or helpless. You've never been the odd man out because you're _Sasuke Uchiha. _Everyone looks up to you, all the girls adore you, and you're smart and powerful. Why the hell do you think you have the right to try to tell me what to do when you obviously can't relate!" she yelled uncharacteristically, tears still falling. Her love or not, Sasuke had crossed a line that simply shouldn't have been crossed.

"Just shut up, won't you? For one second would you just _think?_" Sasuke nearly spat.

Sakura stopped crying, hiccupping at the harshness of his words.

"You think that by crying all your problems will go away. You think that just because you shed some tears that by some miracle everything will be fine? Shut up and think Sakura. Tears don't do anything for anyone. They don't solve anything. They don't change the course of your actions and they don't alleviate pain. You can't cry every time you don't get your way. The only thing you _can_ do is to just get over it." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura felt a fresh wave of nausea hit her at his words. She managed to get a grip on herself long enough to form coherent words.

"You're right. Tears can't do anything that you mentioned. That's what you're here for right?" her heart soared at the prospect.

Sasuke sent her a look of death.

"No." he answered with venom.

Sakura gasped.

"But I thought that you came here to comfort me." She whispered.

Sasuke looked at her in rage.

"Crying doesn't solve anything. No matter how hard you cry, your life doesn't change. I learned that a long time ago." He said more calmly.

Sakura looked at him in bewilderment.

"But what do you want? Comfort? Who was there to comfort me when my whole clan was wiped out? Who was there for me when I lost everything that ever had meaning for me? Who was there? No one. So just shut up, Sakura because you're really starting to annoy me with your incessant neediness." And with that Sasuke turned coolly and walked away from her, leaving Sakura to wallow alone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he left his pink haired teammate behind. He always knew that a team would only slow him down, but he never imagined just how much.

_Damn girl._ He cursed as he dashed away, feeling no remorse.

A/N: Well, there you have it! Kind of sad really. Anyways, let me know what you thought!


End file.
